This invention relates to disposal containers, and more particularly to a disposal container having a slidable cover which, in an operative position, may be moved to-and-fro to expose an access aperture, and which in a locked orientation seals the access aperture from future use.
In hospitals and similar medical institutions, when contamination is of concern, it is critically important that contaminated waste be disposed of properly. With the prevention of spread of communicable diseases being a major priority, disposable, single use patient care products have become quite prevalent. Those products, once used, are contaminated and can readily transmit disease, infection or other undesirable conditions. Therefore, it is imperative that, once a container has been filled with dangerous medical waste, it be sealed so that access to the interior of the container cannot inadvertently occur.